Eddie's day
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Because Mafia Boss Eddie Miller deserves a day all to his own. He might as well call fathers day his day. Multi-shot of Miller Mafia stories. Moments with each child. Fathers day special
1. Ellie

_Eddie_

Fathers day. My first one as an actual father and I'm not even with my child. I feel like my fucking father. No, I'm not him. He left me because he didn't want me, I have to do this. I slumped out of my bedroom in my suit. I'm going to forget. This isn't fathers day this is just Sunday.

"Mr. Miller are you sure you want to work today?" My maid asked. I glared at her and grabbed my prepared espresso.

"Yes, Gia I told you this yesterday," I snapped. She sighed.

"Maybe you could call Ms. Patricia," She said.

"I don't want to call Ms. Patricia. I talked to her last night and we got into an argument. I will call her tomorrow to apologize," I said. "Now have a good day Gia," I bitterly said before leaving the penthouse. I sat in the back of my Rolls Royce and glanced out the window. All I could see was delivery boys running flowers, all the stores and restaurants having specials, some teenager hugged her father as they walked to get breakfast. I stared forward. "Damn people blocking my way,"

"Sir-" My driver started. "Never mind,"

"That's what I thought," I said. I don't want fathers day to happen like every fucking year it's been a disappointment. The car stopped in front of the building and I walked straight to my office, locking the door behind me. No one was there just the janitors. I buried myself in work, smoked, drank and ate the whole day. Sometime around midnight one of the janitors came by to clean my office. He went over and started to sweep.

"Hello, Mr. Miller," He said.

"I guess I'm in your way," I said.

"No," He quickly said.

"Don't worry about it. I should get home before Gia starts to act like my mom," I sighed. I packed up and went home. I decided to take the stairs and unlocked the door. All the lights were off. "Gia," I called. I turned on the light and was shocked. The whole room was full of gifts and there was a huge card that said "Best Daddy in the world" Gia stepped out and smiled.

"Ms. Patricia sent you presents!" She squealed. "She knew you would leave and be all angry," I chuckled slightly.

"She really is amazing," I smiled opening the card.

_Dear Daddy,_

_You're the best daddy ever. I want to hug you and kiss you and giggle with you. I wish I could be there to hang out with you. I love you dada!_

In parentheses it said "written by Mummy" and then there was a scribble that I'm assuming is Ellie's signature. I smiled and felt a wet streak down my face. Was I crying? I haven't felt emotional since they left. Gia handed me and iPad and my girls were on the screen.

"Happy fathers day dada!" Patricia said holding up Ellie in her arms. Ellie blew into one of those horn things and I laughed. "Surprised?"

"Yeah I actually am," I said.

"Make sure you apologize to all your workers tomorrow for being a dick," She said. I chuckled.

"Yes, Patty." I said.

"Good now Ellie say your new favorite word," She cooed.

"Dada," Ellie smiled.

"D-did she just say?" I asked.

"Dada. Dada," Ellie cooed.

"We stayed up all night practicing for you daddy," Patricia said kissing our babies chubby cheek.

"Well daddies very thankful. He was feeling very sad," I said. I thought it'd be another shit fathers day but no my babies made it amazing.

**-Ten years later-**

_Patricia_

"I can't cook mommy," Ellie whined. I shushed her and pulled the flour out.

"We're making your father a very special breakfast. This is our first fathers day back with him," I said. "So suck it up and help me out,"

"Okay mommy," She said. She grabbed the eggs out of the fridge. "What are we making?"

"Pancakes, waffles, crepes, eggs, bacon, etc." I said.

"Can you cook?" She asked. I gave her a look.

"Don't question me little girl," I said ruffling her hair. "If all else fails then I'll order an amazing breakfast," She snorted and I flicked flour in her face. She huffed and I laughed.

"That's not funny," She tuted. "Unless I do it," She challenged then threw the bowl of sugar at me.

"Oh its on little girl," I said grabbing a few ingredients. She did the same and started throwing at me. I threw more flour at her. She squealed and ran throwing eggs behind her. I slipped and threw a stick of butter at her. It smacked her on the face and she threw cocoa powder at me. "That stains!"

"Alls fair in love and war mommy," She said throwing more at me. I poured milk over her head drenching her and she pouted.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetheart," I said behind down to her. She threw and egg in my face and ran squealing happily. "You tricked me!"

"Yeah!" She said running upstairs. I followed and we smeared food all through the hallways. She laughed until she got cornered in front of the master bedroom.

"No where to run," I grinned. She squealed and then fell backwards as the door opened. A half asleep Eddie was standing in the frame only in his boxers and his hair smushed. He blinked sleepily then his eyes bulged as he saw the mess we'd mad. Really Ellie and I have only been here for a few months, so Eddie is still adjusting to how we act.

"What have you done?" He asked moving Ellie out of the way and storming down the hallway.

"Daddy wait!" Ellie squealed but it was too late. Eddie tripped down the stairs on the milk that had dripped from Ellie. He fell down the stairs while Ellie and I shared a look. This was not going as planned. We followed after him and helped him sit up. He moaned and I saw a big red spot on his forehead.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," I said. I kissed the bruise. "Ellie go get some ice," She nodded and ran down the hallway and I propped my baby up. He moaned again.

"My back hurts," He whined.

"Don't worry Daddy, tonight Mommy will massage you," I promised.

"Yeah she better," He said rubbing his forehead. "Is it that noticeable?" It looked like a horn.

"No sweetheart, not at all," I promised. I know no one will say anything because he'll beat them up if they do.

"Good," He said. Ellie came back with the icepack.

"I'm sorry Daddy, we were just trying to make breakfast," Ellie apologized. Eddie pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright my princess me and your mother did this stuff all the time, she enjoys starting fights," He said.

"Hey!" I butted in. He smiled and pulled me into the hug too.

"I love you girls," He said kissing both our heads.

"We love you too," Ellie and I said in unison.

* * *

**_I did it! I did it! I didn't get lazy! Yessssssss! So I decided since Eddie didn't have the girls for the first ten years he would be kind of lonely but that would be kind of depressing so I did one when they came back too. Tell me what you think and see if you remember which miller comes next in age. Byeeee my loves_**


	2. Emi

_Eddie_

A heaviness fell on my chest. I scrunched my eyebrows and felt something wet drip on my neck. I opened my eyes and saw all of my girls with my newborn Emi on my chest.

"Happy fathers day!" My 11 year old, Ellie cheered. Emi gurgled and gave me a sloppy kiss. I smiled and kissed both of their cheeks. Patricia was holding a tray of food. I raised my eyebrows. Last fathers day the cooking ended up with my house almost destroyed in mess.

"Don't worry we ordered it daddy," Patricia assured. I smiled and sat up, sitting Emi in between my legs.

"This is amazing girls, you are so amazing to me," I said. Patricia sat the tray down. It had chocolate chip waffles, banana pancakes, sausage, some fruit, espresso and a mimosa. "I can eat downstairs with you guys,"

"No it's your special day. You eat in bed and we're bringing plates up anyways," She said. Her and Ellie stepped out. Emi eyed my food. I smiled and pulled off and little piece of pancake.

"We don't tell mommy okay?" I said putting the small piece of pancake in her mouth. She used her two little teeth and "chewed" her food. She smiled happily. I kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you,"

"Lub ew," She tried to mimic. I kissed her head.

"So precious," I said grabbing her bottle. I took off the cap and handed it to her. She threw sucked on the milk while I started to eat the breakfast. I love being a father, I love this whole baby stage. I know she can't comprehend but I feel like she knows me. She's knows I'm her father and that I'm there to protect her. Ellie and Patricia came back up curling next to me. Patricia picked up Emi and started to feed her pureed strawberries. Ellie grabbed one of my sausage links and gave me a grin.

"Can I have this?" She asked.

"Sure princess," I agreed. "What is planned for my day?" I asked.

"A walk around central park, lunch at that French place you love, and tonight is a surprise," Patricia smirked. I raised my eyebrows as she kept spooning the strawberries to Emi. She finished, burped Em and then sat her in the bouncy chair that hangs from the ceiling. "Time for presents dada,"

"Dada," Emi cooed. I smiled. Patricia went into her closet and pushed out a whole cart full of neatly wrapped boxes.

"Yay happy fathers day!" Ellie clapped.

"Thank you girls," I smiled opening the boxes. I got new clothes, jewelry, sports stuff, cologne and more. Emi clapped as I smiled. "I love it you guys,"

"Good now come on daddy get ready for the park," Patricia instructed taking the girls to their rooms to change. I took a quick shower and picked out a v neck matched with jeans and my new sneakers. I put on my Versace sunglasses put my wallet in my pocket and waited downstairs. I looked at my watch and then heard a honk. No way the girls are dressed that fast. I looked out the window and saw a Rolls Royce Phantom.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Happy fathers day," She smirked over the railing.

"This is mine?" I asked stepping outside. She followed me and I was shocked. "Shit babe,"

"I know I'm pretty amazing, you can praise," She smirked.

"I praise you Regina," I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. I placed my forehead to hers. "Te amo,"

"I love you too," She smiled kissing me again. I smiled and kissed her neck.

"You're the best mother ever," I said.

"Hey this is your day not mine. It's all about you," She said. I kissed her again.

"Okay now lets get to the park," I said. The ride from our new house isn't too far from the city so we like to go there during the day. Ellie came out holding a squirmy Emi and her diaper bag. "Such a good big sister," I complimented.

"She went poop. I can't change that stuff," Ellie said handing me Emi. I chuckled and smelled Emi's diaper.

"Ugh she did poop," I said. Emi got irritated and started crying. I carried her up to her nursery and took off her outfit. "Don't worry princess, Daddy has you," I took off her diaper. God what has she been eating?! Pureed strawberries, formula and banana pancakes don't do that. What color is that anyways? God what the fuck is that? What? I cleaned her up with wet wipes and some baby powder. She smiled happily. I put a new diaper on and redressed her.

"Dada," She cooed.

"Yes, that's me. Okay lets go baby girl," I said carrying her downstairs. She bounced up and down as I carried her. I opened the door to my new car! Dammit my wives amazing and put her in the car seat, while sliding in next to Patricia. The driver pulled away from the house. I turned the TV in the car to some Disney movie for the girls and held Patty's hand.

"There's also a fridge. It's supposed to be for liquor and wine but-" She started opening the fridge. "Since we're parents its full of juice, milk, water and other snacks," The fridge definitely was full of kiddie snacks. I'm okay with that actually. I'm a daddy now and not a bachelor. My family is first not all that other shit. I'm a daddy first and I always will be.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 down woot woot! Okay so yay baby Emi and such. I also added some peddie so I hope that was enjoyable! I'm glad you guys like it and I hope you enjoy this one too. Bye my bananas. _**

**_Peddie213: Thank you! I tried really hard with these chapters. I think it's fun. _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yeah I felt like the first one just would have been like boring and depressing for him to be alone since they weren't together. _**

**_LoveWillRemember: Thank you and yep Emi is the second eldest! Also I will try and update birthday cake. _**

**_MspNatalia: Thanks!_**

**_Guest: I want to write this story so I'll stick to it and I'll try and update the story as soon as I get an idea._**

**_Peddie213: Thanks love!_**

**_Peddie 213 twin 2: I felt like there needed to be a split to see Eddie's growth as a dad._**

**_ninja-of-books: Lol I'm very proud of myself and thanks glad you liked it._**

**_MaddieRose84: Thank you_**


End file.
